The hanyou Koiinu
by PadfootPet
Summary: A teenager founds the Inugang, he is looking for something and somebody, what does Kagome have to do in this?, who is his father? where has Kagome been for the past 18 years? Read and review.
1. The New Hanyou

AN: To my dear readers, this is my first fanfiction, so PLEASE BE NICE, I'm sort of scared of doing something wrong, so please review; thank you.>

Chapter 1: Meeting Koiinu.

He started walking through lands. It felt strange for him, he had never been there before. He was trained to help others; although the only one that he wanted to help was his own mother. She had been sick and in bed ever since she had him.

He was looking for a cure for his beloved mother. She was the only one that was always there for him; fed him, cared for him, played with him, taught him everything he knows and loved him, even thought he was different from the others.

His hair was a long and silky black mane; his eyes were as golden as the sun; he had fangs, claws, a promise, and a revenge.

In Kaede's village:

"There is a demon in the woods, and he is getting closer to us, brace yourselves!" yelled a man from the village.

"Miroku, we have to help" said Sango urgently;

"You're right, my love" replied Miroku. Sango blushed, she always did whenever he called her that, even thought they were already married.

" Kaede, can you watch Tooki and Kagome for us?" said Sango, while handing the old woman her children.

"Of course child, ye go in peace", replied the old woman.

Back in the forest:

The young boy looked directly into the demons eyes. He was scared but he didn't want to show it. He wasn't going to give up when he had just arrived. He sniffed the air, catching the sent of; two humans, two demons and a hanyou were running towards them.

He bowed to the demon and said, "Forgive me mister demon, but I am in a hurry, and I do not have time to listen to your threats" and with that, the boy left.

He didn't go far, just far enough to see the fight without getting caught. The gang reached the place where the huge snake demon was. "Hisssssss, thisssssss issssss perfect. You look more deliciousssssss than the other demon I ssssssaw!"

"No way I'm gonna let a low life demon like you kill me!" said Inuyasha. He drew out Tetsaiga and pointed at him. "Die" he snarled at him; and with a swift of his sword, he screamed "WIND SCAR".

When the attack hit the demon, it thrashed around in excruciating pain, so as a impulse of his body, he flicked his tail hitting Sango in the way, who was standing on an edge of a nearby cliff. She fell screaming with the hit.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Sango cried.

"SANGO!" yelled Miroku and Inuyasha worriedly…

Muhahaha, I will leave you with a cliffy ending, what do you think? PLEASE review, and be nice, this is my first fanfic, love ya all. >


	2. YAY!

To my dear readers:

This isn't really a chapter, but it's something that happened to me yesterday which made me very happy. **I GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL! **I don't have to go to High School anymore because I graduated! Isn't it wonderful! I'm so happy, that I just had to tell you, oh, and by the way, I'm finishing chapter two, you'll get it soon.

With love, Me .


	3. Meeting Koiinu

AN; I DON'T own Inuyasha, to bad, he sure is popular. I'll be rich if I did. To whoever read this story, REVIEW, I love to know people's opinion. Many thanks to those who did review.

**Sangoscourage: **Thank you for your review, you're the best. I read your e-mail and it gave me more confidence for this next chapter.

**Juusan'ya: **Sorry that the chapter was short, but I didn't know how many people were actually going to read it; and I wanted to see if it was worth doing it.

**Jules: **Thank you for your support; I hope that you like this chapter.

**Taijiya Hatake Uchiha: **I really hope that you like this chapter; I worked very hard for it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

_Flashback:_

"_AAAAAAAAH" Sango cried._

"_SANGO!" yelled Miroku and Inuyasha worriedly… _

Chapter 2: 

Nobody notice the pair of eyes that was watching her fall. He moved from the shadows, dashed over the side of the cliff passing Sango as she fell. When it had enough distance between them, it turned and leapt up and caught the falling demon slayer. Not being big enough to fully stop her fall, he curled himself around Sango, taking the hard landing for her. He could take the abuse better than a human could. He was also strong enough to carry her despite his height.

With one jump, he reached the top of the cliff, where Inuyasha and Miroku were having trouble defeating the demon. He landed in front the two carrying Sango bridal- style. He set her down carefully on the floor.

"Are you all right miss ?", he asked.

"Yes, thank you so much", she said. Her voice sounded scared for the sudden impact. Blood trickled down from the side of her left eyebrow. He stared at her blood without even blinking.

_Flashback:_

_A young boy was playing with his brand new white ball. He seemed a bit sad, he had no one to play with. A young woman saw him from her window. He sighed for the hundredth time, until he caught her scent. The young woman came walking down the steps of her house._

"_Okaasan" he said. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed" he said worriedly._

_She tried to get to her son, but she was so weak, that she fell almost unconscious. She clutched the right side of her neck, where there was an awful bruise. She was breathing hard as well._

"_K…K … Koiinu" she said weakly. "Koi, g…get your uncle fo…for me."_

"_Hai" he said. He darted as fast as he could to the house to find his uncle._

"_UNCLE, UNCLE!" he said urgently._

"_What 's wrong kid."_

"_MOMWASWALKINGTOWARDSMEANDTHENSHEFELTWEAKANDTHENSHEFELLDOWNANDNOWSHEISBLEEDINGANDSHETOLDMETOBRINGYOUANDYOUHAVETOHELPHERPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!" _

(an: he said "mom was walking towards me and then she felt weak and then fell down and now she is bleeding and she told me to bring you and you have to help her, please, please, please!" he's little, so he says a lot of "and.").

"_What, ok kid, repeat what you just said… but slower."_

_The boy took a deep breath. " mom got out of bed and she came to me but she fell and now she's bleeding." _

"_WHAT! Where is she?" he replied. _

"_In the steps, outside" he answered. The young man darted outside as fast as his legs could carry him. When he found the woman he asked , _

"_sis, what are you doing here? Your hurt. You know that you are to stay in bed."_

"_But my son, my Koi, he was lonely, I hate seeing my son sad, you know that." She replied ._

"_Now, now. You know that you are to stay in bed young lady. Let's go back home and clean that wound, alright?"_

"_Fine, but you must cheer up my baby boy, please?" she asked him with pleading eyes._

"_don't you worry about the kid, I'll take care of him." he said with a small smile on his lips._

"_Arigatou" she said , barely a whisper._

_Koiinu stared, with tears in his eyes, at the pair that was walking ever so slowly to the house._

_End Flashback:_

Koiinu shook his head vigorously from side to side, trying to forget such memories.

"Excuse me miss, but would you like me to help you with this demon?" he addressed to Sango.

"Oh, please, if you would be so kind", responded Sango.

"No way! I can take this puny demon without any help!" interrupted Inuyasha angrily.

"Oh, but good sir, I never said the contrary, I'm merely saying that if you want to help your lady friend, you cannot have any interruption from such a weak demons, wouldn't you say?" he tried very hard to convince the stubborn hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at the scared Sango and decided to accept the help; " fine…whatever, do what you want."

Koiinu smirked triumphal. He turned to the demon snake.

"We sssssseem to meettttttt again", said the demon.

"It seems so" responded Koiinu.

Koiinu drew his sword out, and got on a fighting stance. He ran to the demon as if he was about to attack his right side, but jumped out of the way just in time to hit his left side. He jumped on a tree branch and threw himself at the demon; with one swipe of his sword, he cut the demon's head.

The gang stared wide eyed, impressed how the boy killed a demon in two moves.

"Who are you? ", asked Miroku.

"My name…….is Koiinu. Pleasure to meet you", he responded with a wide smile.

AN: nyaaaa, I did it! Sorry it took long. I really hope you liked it. I'm gonna try to give you chapters more frequently. Please read and REVIEW! (come on, you know you want to press the button.) .


End file.
